


Don't You Forget About Me

by PandoraPeeked



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraPeeked/pseuds/PandoraPeeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader starts receiving flowers from a mystery suitor. Who is sending them and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked for "a Poe x reader one shot where he gets worried because he is always on missions and he is afraid you will fall for someone else while he is gone? And you reassure him that it won’t happen?"

“General Organa has asked me to lead the mission tonight.”

“What?”

You turned around to look at your boyfriend.

Poe had only returned from a week long mission just a few days ago. _‘I’d almost forgotten what you looked like’_ you had joked after you had welcomed him back. You knew that he was the best pilot in the Resistance, but hated that he was gone so much. Poe felt the same way. Flying gave him a thrill, but nothing got his heart beating like you did. He savoured every moment that you spent together, always holding your hand or putting his arm around your shoulder, stealing kisses in the corridor. Every time he held you or kissed you before leaving on yet another mission, it felt like it might be the last time. He knew that you deserved better than someone who was never around and might die at any given moment, but he just couldn’t bring himself to let you go. There would be plenty of other suitors ready to step in and take his place if he allowed it. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he just wanted you all to himself. There was no way he was giving you up if he didn’t have to.

“Can’t Wrex do it?” you complained, pouting at him a little. You had only just gotten him back and you weren’t ready to let him go yet.

“He was going to, but the General needs him somewhere else.” He didn’t like it any more than you did, but you both knew that the Resistance came first. “I’m sorry.”

You sighed, knowing that there was nothing to be done about it. “Just promise you’ll be back quickly.”

You put your arms around his back and let your head rest on his chest. He returned the embrace and held you close to him, committing the moment to memory, in case it might never happen again.

“I promise.”

* * *

Poe had left the previous evening, assuring you that the mission would only take a few days and he would be back before you knew it. You had seen him off as usual before turning in for the night. Without Poe around, the day just seemed to drag on and on. You were just about to take a well-deserved break when a droid wheeled in, coming straight for you. At first you thought it might have been sent to fetch you, but instead, it produced a sloppily arranged bunch of flowers in its hand. Confused, you looked around at your colleagues. There must be some mistake.

“Are those… for me?” you asked the droid, hesitating. It beeped in what you thought was an affirmative tone and extended its metal arm until the flowers were pressed against your chest. Not knowing what else to do, you took the flowers. “Uhm, thanks.” Its job completed, the robot beeped contently and wheeled around, whizzing out of the room again.

The flowers were pretty and had definitely been picked somewhere around the base. There was no card or message to inform you who had sent them. Whoever your suitor was, they seemed to have taken Poe’s departure as an opportunity to make their move. Did they think that with Poe gone for a few days, they would finally have a chance? Flattered though you were by the gesture, you’d have to find out who your secret admirer was and let him down. Despite his frequent absence, you loved Poe, and you weren’t about to end it.

The next day revealed that this was going to be a pattern. At around noon, another droid carrying flowers came to find you. Slightly embarrassed, you accepted the flowers again, but when you tried asking it who had sent it, it simply beeped and rolled away. It was the same the following three days. Some time during the day, a droid came to find you, carrying a bouquet of wildflowers. There was never a note and the robots wouldn’t tell you who had sent them. Once, you tried following one of them to see where it would go, but with its job completed, it had simply gone back to work.

Not knowing what to do, you put the flowers in vases, feeling it would be a shame to just let them wither and die. Whoever had sent them to you, you couldn’t deny that they were very pretty, and brightened up the place in Poe’s absence. He still hadn’t returned, but General Organa had assured you that everything was fine and going according to plan. In fact, she had confided, if all went well, his squadron was expected to arrive back on base that evening.

* * *

“They’re back!”

You looked up from your dinner as your colleague came into the room. You had decided to take your dinner in your workplace, too anxious to sit and make small talk. Another fresh bouquet lay on the table next to you. Without looking at it again, you practically threw down your plate and hurried after your friend, out towards the landing strip.

By the time you arrived, all the crafts had already landed. You were just in time to see Poe take off his helmet and climb out of the cockpit. Without even noticing, your face broke into a smile. He was back, and he was safe. Your friend snickered at your expression and you gave them a soft push, before joining the cluster of people that had gathered to welcome back the pilots.

Not wanting to make a scene, you lingered on the outside, waiting until the commotion would die down. After having chatted with the General for a bit, Poe finally spotted you. Immediately, a grin spread across his face. Unable to help yourself, you felt your stomach flutter at the sight of him. He said goodbye to the General, and within seconds, he was at your side.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

His arm slipped around your waist and he pressed his lips against your temple. You smiled and embraced him for a few seconds, before pressing a kiss against his lips. As you broke away, his hand found yours, and you intertwined your fingers. Hand in hand, you quietly walked back towards the compound, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m glad you’re back,” you told him with a smile, swinging your hands a little as you walked through the hallway back to your room.

Poe laughed a little and squeezed your hand. “Me too.”

As you pushed into the room, you were greeted by the flowers you had brought back. You were just about to explain to Poe what had happened when he said, “You got my flowers!”

“ _Your_ flowers?”

It had never once occurred to you that Poe might have been the one to send you those flowers. He was a very considerate and loving boyfriend, but not really one for grand gestures. He always liked to keep things simple. He’d brought you flowers, on occasion, but never anything like this.

“Why would you send me flowers?” After all, you were already dating, and had been for a while.

Poe scratched the back of his neck, eyes on the floor, as though he was embarrassed. When he looked up at you again, he looked different: younger, somehow. Although he usually came across as very confident, you saw nothing of that confidence now.

“I just, uh…” He seemed to have trouble finding the right words. “It’s just that I’ve been gone so much lately and I know it’s not fair to you to expect you to just wait around for me to come back.” His eyes found yours and he hesitated for a second before he said: “I don’t want you to forget about me while I’m gone.”

He watched you anxiously, waiting for a response. Maybe this had been a mistake. He’d wanted to show you… What _had_ he wanted to show you? That he was sorry. That he tried. That he thought of you every moment of every day. That he loved you. 

You looked up at him and smiled a little. “Of course I won’t.”

Poe seemed unconvinced. He squinted at you, trying to decide if he could allow himself to believe those few simple words. “Are you sure?”

You laughed at him a little and placed your hands on his cheeks. He hadn’t shaved since he’d left and his scruff pricked your fingers. “Of course I’m sure,” you told him, a warm smile on your lips. “I could never forget about you, Poe Dameron. I think of nothing else.”

You pulled his face towards you and kissed him, putting all of the longing and love that you felt for him into the kiss. Poe’s fingers slid into the hair at the back of your neck, pressing hard into your scalp as he kissed you back. Although you had never doubted that Poe loved you, you had never felt it as clearly as in this moment. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you to him and crushing you against his chest, as his lips attached themselves to yours with a fervor.

When you broke to catch your breath, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brushed your fingers through his messy curls. “Convinced?”

The man grinned at you. “Not entirely. You sure you’re not going to fall in love with anyone else?”

You rolled your eyes. “Shut up,” you laughed, before kissing him again. He had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> How could Poe ever be worried about such a thing. Like that's even possible!!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you have any comments, please let me know :)  
> This story can also be found on my tumblr hogwartsnexttopmodel where you can also send me any requests you have!


End file.
